In Our Bones
by heyeyshjey
Summary: Shit summary: strict parents leads gay daughter out to have some Friday night with friends. modern AU


**How about a Momo x Jirou fic, modern/college AU, with Mina having a little feeling for Jirou, and a dash of gay Denki x Kirishima and Kacchan x Deku, with a pinch of straight Iida x Uraraka. :D**

Momo was resting down on her bed that Friday night, she wasn't allowed to go to "Friday Nights" that her friends called it because her parents won't allow it, she has strict parents after all.

She's top on her class after all, and her parents want to keep it that way. "No boyfriend" here, "no drinking" there, no parties, oh you know, teenager stuffs.

But that doesn't mean she hasn't done that before, she has. Her girlfriend; Jirou, she's the one who showed her all those things behind her parents back.

And her relationship with Jirou was also kept a secret from her parents, they may have said "no boyfriend" and having a "girlfriend" is probably worst, not to mention, she's also gay. Oh, how she wonders her parents' reaction if she comes out to them. She sighs.

She sat up on her bed and sat on the edge and stared at her digital clock that displayed the time; 10:26pm.

A knock on her window startled her and she quickly turned around to the window near her bed, she calm down as she realize the familiar intruder.

Jirou was outside her house, not to mention, on the roof. She walked towards the window and opened it.

"Evenin', Momo!" Jirou grinned at her girlfriend. Momo crossed her arms over her chest, her girlfriend was wearing a plain white shirt that says 'let's stay in bed today' (which is totally the opposite of what they are going to do tonight), she also wore a red checkered jacket that is rolled up right on the elbow and is partnered with dark blue jeans.

"Hey, Jirou" she greeted her and Jirou gestured her finger to her own lips.

Momo could only respond by raising one eyebrow, although she totally knew what her girlfriend wants anyway.

"C'mon, Momo~" the short haired girl playfully begged and tried to enter the room but was stopped because her guitar got caught up on the window, she let out a low "shit" through her lips.

And Momo just chuckled at how a klutz her girlfriend can be, it's sometimes cute.

When Jirou finally got inside, she hugged Momo and softly kissed her girlfriend's forehead. After graduating high school, and entering college, Jirou has grown up; and is now about one to three inches taller than Momo; who only grew about two inches.

Momo wrapped her arms around Jirou under the jacket, and they stayed like that for a while until Jirou spoke.

"Let's go?" Jirou asked.

"Where?" she asked and Jirou replied "you'll see." and smiled.

They sneaked out through the window; they didn't have any trouble going down from the roof and down. They have done this a dozen of times before.

They walked a few blocks away from Momo's house until they saw a familiar group.

"Guys! They're over there!" Mina waved at the two.

The others cheered from inside the van, and Bakugou got all pissed for being too annoying and that it might break his van.

Somehow all then of them fit inside the Bakugou's van, with him as the driver and Midoriya riding shotgun.

In the back there's Momo and Jirou; all cuddly in the corner, and Mina, Tsuyu, sitting next to each other. Then Denki, Kirishima, Iida, and Uraraka playing truth or dare on the floor.

A few minutes later and they reached their destination; a peaceful beach all to themselves.

Mina and Uraraka jumped in joy asthey quickly made their way to the sand yelling "this spot! This spot!"

Iida, Denki, and Kirishima took out the things from inside the van, after everything inside was emptied, Bakugou drove the van near to the spot Mina and Uraraka suggested.

They made bonfire and Uraraka took out the marshmallows, the girls stayed and talked, while the boys stripped their shirts and everyone of them jumped into the ocean, swimming into the deep and playfully drowned each other, for fun. Midoriya was the loser in their game.

Meanwhile on the girls' side, Mina told her girl friends that she's gay, and that she has a crush on this 'certain' girl from her class, Tsuyu was so oblivious this 'certain' girl.

Uraraka told them about her and Iida are now official, and they cheered and splashed beer on the brunette.

Later that night when everyone was tired and or calm, others are sleeping inside the van (Denki and Kirishima) while Bakugou was laying flat on the sand with Midoriya next to him.

Jirou and Momo were on the rooftop of Bakugou's van, he was mad at first but when the alcohol got to him, and he then fell asleep after that.

Jirou was simply strumming on her guitar while Momo was just staring at her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, there's a song I wanted you to hear, Momo." Jirou said.

"Ah, play it then" she moved closer to her lover as Jirou started to play, she stopped then said "Don't laugh okay." Then she continued.

 **A/N: The song is "In Our Bones" by Against The Current, play it and sing along. :)**

 _"We are wild flowers,_

 _The city is our field of gold,_

 _We've got wild fire,_

 _In our bones"_

 _"We're born to be electric,_

 _You and me, we're painting neon under our skin,_

 _It's a force you shouldn't mess with,_

 _Cause you and me, we're glowing bright,_

 _Radioactive"_

 _"Bruises come and go,_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm,_

 _In our darkest hours,_

 _We are not invincible,_

 _But we're both stronger than we know,_

 _In our bones, in our bones"_

Momo gazed at Jirou's fingers that are playing on the strings so gently.

 _"We've got super powers,_

 _The city is our silver screen,_

 _Running 'round this little town,_

 _Wild and free"_

 _"We're born to be electric,_

 _You and me, we're painting neon under our skin,_

 _It's a force you shouldn't mess with,_

 _Cause you and me, we're glowing bright,_

 _Radioactive"_

 _"Bruises come and go,_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm,_

 _In our darkest hours,_

 _We are not invincible,_

 _But we're both stronger than we know,_

 _In our bones, in our bones"_

Jirou looked back at Momo and smiled gently then retuned her attention to her guitar and continue singing.

 _"We are wild flowers,_

 _The city is our field of gold,_

 _We've got wild fire,_

 _In our bones"_

 _"Bruises come and go,_

 _But our hearts beat louder_

 _Than the thunder from the storm,_

 _In our darkest hours,_

 _We are not invincible,_

 _But we're both stronger than we know,_

 _In our bones, in our bones_

 _In our bones, in our bones_

 _In our bones, in our bones."_

"H-how was i-it?" Jirou scratched the back of her head as she looked away from Momo's gentle stare.

"Mmnm."

"Wha-what was that supposed to mean?" Jirou looked back at Momo with a thick blush on her cheek.

"Nothing, really." Momo leaned closer to Jirou and placed her soft lips over Jirou's. Momo's hands cupped her lover's cheek and Jirou slowly placed her right hand on top of Momo's left hand as well.

Their kiss was short but it felt great, and the feeling of each other's lips still lingers, and then Momo said "girls who play guitar really is a turn on."

Jirou choked on air and started coughing while Momo laughs at her; the taller girl examined the girl before her, mesmerized by her soft laughter.

Meanwhile below, a certain pink-dyed hair saw everything and felt something inside her stirred, she tried to ignore the feeling but she can't.

Then Uraraka yelled "Color Powder!" and woke up everyone who was asleep, they stared at Uraraka with half-lidded eyes.

The brunette then randomly threw the powders up in the air, some got into Iida (who only laugh it off), Tsuyu, Bakugou, and Jirou.

Momo laughs again as her girlfriend wiped the powder off her face and then wiped it on Momo's face.

"Jirou, noooo!" and the two ended up on the ground, they literally fell off the roof. Momo's fall was cushioned by Jirou; who felt most of the pain, even though they're in the sand, it still hurt.

"Serves you right" and Jirou just rest there motionless on the sand.

"URARAKAAAAAAAAA!" Bakugou was so pissed and was about to go over to Uraraka; who is now hiding behind Iida, while Midoriya held back the blonde.

"Kacchan, don't!" they all just laughed it off later that evening, except Mina; who still felt the weird sensation in her chest.

* * *

Bakugou dropped off Momo and Jirou first, they all waved them goodbye as they slowly drove away from the two.

With Mina stared at the smiling Jirou, waving back at her. She sighed and sat back on her seat.

"You okay?" Tsuyu asked her best friend.

"uh- y-yeah… I'm fine." She softly answered as she put on her headphones and listen to some music.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo and Jirou sat next to each other on the roof of Momo's house.

"Did you have fun?" Jirou asked.

"Definitely, my favorite part was this girl singing and playing the guitar and it was like so cool, Jirou!" she exaggerate and imitated Jirou playing the guitar.

"Oh yeah? Well, my favorite was when this cute girl kissed me, and it was hot." Jirou bragged and grinned at her girlfriend.

"Whatever." They laugh it off and before they knew it, it was time for Jirou to leave.

"We'll I'll see you later, Momo." She kissed Momo one more time then left.

Momo went inside her room through the window like any other night of sneaking out with friends. She jumped into her bed then turned to check on the time. It's already 4:45am.

She groaned and buried her face down on her pillow until she fell asleep.


End file.
